True
by Redead Letter
Summary: Zelda never really spoke to Link. Because he's shy. Because he has no friends. And just like everyone else, she didn't care. She was popular. She has friends, she has a boyfriend. But when made to be his project partner for a history assignment, she'll come to realise he's actually kind, he's funny, he's charming, mischievous, compassionate, amazing... And it's strange, isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This story is AU just so you know. Also I enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it, and let me know your thoughts in a review because I'm not sure if it's written well. I need fresh eyes to look at this work and tell me if it feels rushed to you or anything. So please help me out. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. And this applies to every chapter.**

* * *

**Zelda's POV**

"So what do you think of..." I watch Midna glance around the canteen before her eyes lit up, as if spotting her prey far off into the distance, "Link?" She finishes, turning back to me with a sly smile.

I glance over in his direction, seeing him sitting alone in the corner of the room. We've been doing this for a while now, just picking out random people from our various classes and saying what we think of them. For lack of anything better to do honestly.

Ilia, Ruto, Nabooru and some others in our large cluster of friends lean in a little to hear what I had to say.

"Eh he's so shy so I barely even know what to think of him. We've never really spoken. But like I'd want to speak to him anyway." I shrug.

"Yeah, he's a total loser." Ruto adds.

"Nah I don't see what's wrong with him. If he were loud he'd be so popular." Nabooru comments, leaning back in her seat with her arms folded.

"Maybe you're right Naby, but moving on-" I start.

"Hey Zelda babe, how's my little goddess doing?" I hear his voice and turn around to see Dark standing with some guys in his rugby shirt and a ball tucked beneath his arm as he grins at me with his gorgeous smile. I smile widely and stand to hug him, burying my face in his chest.

"Hey Dark, I missed you." I say, pulling away to look him in the eyes. He smirks down at me before moving in to press his lips against mine. He pulls away after a moment and speaks, "I missed you too babe. I always miss seeing your beautiful face." He traces my jaw line.

I feel my cheeks heat up and turn away slightly, as if hoping he wouldn't see, "Oh stop it you." I say light-heartedly.

"I love it when you blush, it's so cute." He comments, bringing me in to hug me tightly. I giggle at his affection.

"Oh for the love of Din, get a room." I hear Midna groan in half hearted annoyance and I smile, pulling away just as the bell to signal the end of lunch goes off throughout the lunch hall.

"Wow is that the time already?" Ilia says, standing and stretching her arms.

"Yup. Zelda we got history now, right?" Midna asks.

"Yeah. We better head off 'cause it's some distance away." I answer, grabbing my bag and throwing it over my shoulder. I turn to Dark and stretch up to give him a peck on the lips, "I'll see you later." I smile.

"Yeah see you babe. I'll call you later." He says before heading off with some of our friends and I turn to leave with Midna and a few others.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

We arrive at our lesson and I take my seat, ironically next to Link. Sadly the classroom was laid out with two to a table, but at least I have Midna to the table on my right, and Karane behind me.

Our teacher, Mr Owlan stands at the front, leaning against the desk and waiting for the class to settle down. Once the volume has diminished he steps forward, his arms folded behind his back as he begins to speak, "So, as you all know we are studying the history of Hyrule and the legends that surround it. Specifically the beliefs of the Triforce and the legend of the hero."

I frown and support my head with my hand as he continues speaking. It wonders me why we bother learning these legends as part of history, they seem far too unrealistic to be true. Like something from a silly fairy tale. If this has to be taught as a lesson it would probably fit better with religion with all these beliefs.

"So as to conclude everything we've learnt in this section I am going to set you a homework project-"

Moans and groans sound throughout the classroom at the mention of the word "homework". I sigh along with them.

"Oh quit with the whining, it's not all that challenging." He dismisses light-heartedly. "I only want you to present a detailed report covering all the topics we've looked at to do with the legend. And to make it even easier, you'll be doing this in pairs. But this time _I'm_ choosing the pairs and there will be zero complaints. You'll be working with the person you're sat by and this'll be handed in by the end of next week. And remember, this work will be graded."

A few more groans escape from the class and idle chatter begins to emanate from the students. I glance at Link and he catches my gaze from the corner of his eye. I look away quickly and turn to Midna, sighing, "Great, this'll be the most awkward experience of my life..." I semi-whisper to her.

"You think you have it bad? Look who I'm stuck with." She grumbles.

"Oh don't be that way Middie, you know you love me!" Sheik declares, poking her in the arm.

Her head drops to the desk, "Why me?" She whines. I laugh.

"You're doing well to keep her in high spirits Sheik." I comment sarcastically, grinning at the situation.

"It's true. Midna just can't get enough of me." He beams.

"Okay settle down class. The quicker you're quiet the quicker you leave. I'm letting you leave early to get a start on the project. If you choose not to start it in this time then that is your decision, but it will be beneficial to you the quicker you get it done. Now you're all dismissed."

The sounds of talking strikes up again, along with the scraping of chairs. I stand up and tuck the chair away before stuffing my books back into my bag. People pass by saying their farewells to me as they leave. Even Midna gave me a quick hug before she left with Sheik. Albeit whispering "Help me" into my ear. I just laugh again.

I zip up my bag and throw it back over my shoulder before turning to Link, "Coming?" I ask.

He glances at me and smiles lightly "Yes." He answers, placing the strap of his bag over his shoulder and walking past me.

I didn't expect him to smile, so it makes me pause for a moment before I come to my senses and follow him out of the classroom.

The hallways are pretty clear since it's still lesson time, save for the few people who were dispersing quickly.

I walk up to Link where he'd stopped to wait for me and we continue down the hall.

"So, we heading to the library?" I ask, for lack of something better to say.

"Yeah." He agrees. "...But hey, Zelda?" He says calmly, slowing to a pause.

I walk ahead a few steps before realising he's stopped and turning to face him, tilting my head to the side questioningly. "Yeah?" I ask.

He glances off to the side, gently biting his lip and I notice his ears droop slightly before he faces me again, "It's, pretty clear you'd rather not work with me, so if you'd like I'll just do all the work alone. No worries though," He smiles, beginning to step forward, "I'll give you credit as well."

And he passes me by. I stare into the place he was standing just a moment ago.

Is he mocking me?

My eyes narrow and I spin around to catch him walking away. "Hey!" I shout down the hall and run to catch him up.

He pauses and turns back in surprise. I stomp the rest of the way up to him and stand on the tip of my toes in order to reach his level, my face inches away from his as I scowl in indignation in an attempt to look menacing, "What's your deal Link? You think that I'm too stupid to do the work or something? You think you're better than me? Because I'll have you know that just because I HAVE friends does not make me a total idiot!"

His surprised look turns to one of anger at that, "Actually Zelda, I never thought of you as stupid. I heard what you said to Midna. You're just conjuring silly scenarios and believing what you want to believe." He says in an angered yet controlled temper. "So if you've finished insulting me and throwing false accusations around, I'll be leaving now." With that he turns away and continues on down the hall.

I stare after him with my mouth slightly ajar, a little flustered and embarrassed by my outburst now. I think back to what I said to Midna and sigh as a feeling of guilt settles into the pit of my stomach.

Still, I'm not leaving him to do this project alone. Who knows, he'll probably not give me any credit after that incident so I may as well take part with the project so he can't have an excuse to get me expelled, or anything.

Oh who am I fooling, In truth I just feel the need to apologise...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

I enter the library and search the tables between the large book shelves for Link when I spot Midna and Sheik seated at one of the tables.

"Hey." I say as I approach them, disrupting them from a dispute it seems.

Midna swivels around in her chair to face me and her face noticeably brightens, "Oh Zelda thank the Goddesses you're here," She turns back to face Sheik, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes darkly, "Can you please inform this nitwit that the Hero of Time did not have magical powers. He had the Triforce of Courage and it gave him courage, it didn't give him the ability to burst people into flames as Sheik so believes."

"Hey it's true okay! You're just a non-believer Midna. I pity you." Sheik responds, crossing his own arms and sticking his tongue out at her tauntingly.

"Ugh, you see what I have to put up with!" Midna exclaims, holding her arms out at him pointedly.

I grin at the two of them and chuckle, "Well I heard that the Hero was granted magic from the Great Faries that lived in fountains. So in a way, you might both be right."

They both glance at each other.

"You see Midna, I was right!" Sheik declares, rising from his chair and pointing his finger at her dramatically.

She goes to bite him but he retreats his arm quickly, "Cannibal!" He exclaims.

"Uh, hey," I speak up, "Have you guys seen Link anywhere?"

"Link?" Midna ponders, "You mean, you lost him?" She asks, trying hard to contain her laughter, "How can you just lose a person like that Zel? Did he walk off or something?" She grins.

"Midna this isn't funny!" I complain, "Do you know if he came by here or not?"

"I think I might've seen him walk by," Sheik says, "Try checking the rest of the library, Zellie."

"Okay thanks, see you guys later."

"See ya Zel."

"Bye bye."

I head off after waving goodbye and head through the rest of the library. There weren't too many people in here so it shouldn't be too difficult finding him. If he is in here.

I round the next shelf to the next set of tables and finally spot him sitting over the far side, near to the windows. I take a deep breath and approach slowly, because I don't really know what to say to him now. But I know I should apologise.

He keeps his head down, reading and writing as I approach his side and pull out a chair, sitting down beside him. I take a book from a pile he has collected and open it up in front of me.

I notice him pause in his writing briefly, and after a moment he continues to write. Though much more slowly.

I focus my attention on the first page of the book I had just opened. '_Chapter 1, The Hero of Time' _

"...Why are you here, Zelda? You don't have to be if you'd rather not. I'd still give you credit for helping." Link says, and I glance over to him to see he's placed down his pen, yet his eyes remain downcast.

I bite my lip and turn my attention to a book that jutted out from the bookshelf over in the corner, "Well... I..." What do I say? I turn to face him sharply and he meets my eyes, "Because I want to prove to you that I can do this work, and that I'm not as useless as you may think." I huff and look away, folding my arms stubbornly.

And that I'm kinda sorry...

I catch him smiling as he glances away in my peripheral vision. I bite my lip and look away again.

"I forgive you." I hear him say and I face him in surprise.

"Wha-what?" I stutter.

He just smiles knowingly. And his eyes shine with his smile.

...And I can't help but smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

* * *

**Leave a review. Tell me your thoughts. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to iranda20, Guest, LinkIsMyHero1328, RAF-Fire and sippurp123 for the reviews. :) They are much appreciated. As are the favourites and Alerts. Thanks guys!**

* * *

**Zelda's POV**

It's strange... I didn't expect being partners with Link for this project assignment to be... not all that bad. In fact I've been enjoying speaking to Link for this hour. We just spoke about the past, when he wasn't so evasive of company, back when we were kids. How he once dipped my hair in the glue I was using to stick down the painting I made into my book during art. And how I in return chased him around the entire art room with a tube of paint, attempting to squirt him with it. But in the end only managing to squirt the teacher as she intervened in our friendly little fight, and receiving a scolding. I swore I'd get payback for that as he laughed at me. And looking back at it now, it just makes us smile and laugh.

We also got plenty of work done, covering a few of the topics and Link taught me things about the legend that I'd never heard before. Like how apparently the Triforce on the hero's hand would pulsate whenever there was real danger around, or how the Triforce pieces would resonate if all three weilders came together. Which is odd because my father has a large collection of history books, rare books, and I'd read through a lot of them, especially about the legend of the hero because it fascinated me. So it surprised me that his knowledge of this subject surpassed even my own.

But at any rate, right now we sit and we laugh as I tell him about the time I remember the two of us found a spider and how we had taken it to the teacher. But when she saw it running over the palm of Link's hand she had shrieked and yelled at us to get it away, causing other teachers and children to come rushing to the scene as though there had been a murder.

"I still don't understand why she was so terrified of a spider the size of a pea!" I laugh.

"Me neither. Spiders are nothing scary." He agrees, grinning.

I calm myself down with a deep breath, then glance back to Link with a sly smile, "So then." I say, and he gives me a light-hearted wary look, "What are you afraid of, Link?" I ask, nudging him in the side with my elbow.

He lets out a breath of laughter at my antics before looking off into the distance to think, "I'm... not really sure..."

"Oh come on," I say, prolonging the vowels, "There's gotta be something you're afraid of."

"Um, well..." He scratches his head, "I suppose I am afraid of a few things, but they're not common things like spiders or heights."

"So, like what?"

He looks away, "Like... losing people..."

I pause and stare at him as he gazes down at the table, looking a little lost in thought. I hesitate, because I don't really know how to reply to that. Did he... lose someone?

His eyes seem to light up in realisation, "Uh." He mutters before looking back up to meet my gaze and covering his face with a smile, "So, what are you afraid of Zelda?"

I just stare at him uncertainly for a moment, but eventually just let whatever he's hiding slide because whatever it is, he clearly doesn't want to talk about it.

I smile, "Well..." I say, scrunching up my face slightly and looking away with embarrassment, "I'll admit I'm, terrified, of being in deep water."

"You mean, you can't swim?" I hear him say.

"Yeah. I know it's really stupid." I say, shaking my head and hiding my face with my hair.

"Not really." He muses, and I glance up at him from the corner of my eye and snort.

"Yeah right."

"No I'm serious." He says gently, "You can easily learn to swim. All you need is a little courage." He smiles, "And I think you have that."

I put my head up, moving my hair out the way of my face, and turn to him chuckling, "Yeah, you won't think that for much longer if you actually saw me in the water."

He grins, "Nah, all it would take is a bit of getting used to and you'd be fine."

A smile tugs at my lips at that.

"Hey! Zelda." I hear someone call from behind me and I turn away from Link to see Dark approaching with Groose and Vaati.

"Dark." I say, a little surprised to see him.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. Midna and Sheik told me I'd probably find you here. You do know the school day has finished right?"

"Oh. Yes. We were just finishing off the work we were doing for history." I say, facing Link briefly and smiling before turning back to Dark.

"Pfft," Groose starts, "What are you doing hanging out with him, Zelda?" he says, fixing his pompadour conceitedly.

My expression drops and I furrow my brows at him before making my expression a little more neutral as if dismissive of what he said about Link, "We were assigned a project that we need to complete together, so that's why I'm hanging out with Link, Groose." My voice holds a small hint of menace.

I noticed Dark studying Link as I spoke.

"Okay," Dark says, "Do you wanna head out now babe?" He says, facing me.

"Yeah, okay." I reply before standing up and turning back to Link, collecting up the sheets I had written. "Well... I'll see you tomorrow Link. If you like we can continue this work after school tomorrow, in here again?"

"Yes, okay." He smiles. "I'll meet you here."

I smile back.

"Zelda." I hear Dark say and I turn to him. He wraps his arms around me and smirks down at me before his lips meet mine in a kiss.

And I kiss him back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o

I get into the passenger seat of Dark's car and buckle up the seatbelt whilst he gets into the driver's side and starts the engine.

I read the digital clock. 16:27.

"Zelda." Dark says as we pull out the car park. I glance up at him; he keeps his gaze focused out the window whilst driving.

"Yes?" I ask.

He glances at me from the corner of his eye before turning his attention back to the road, "Y'know, there's a fair in town this Saturday. D'you want to go?"

"Really?" My face brightens, "Yeah! Um... Yeah." I shrug, "I don't see any problem with that." I say nonchalantly, concealing the child inside of me. I must look silly about my outburst now...

In truth, I love fun fairs, and to be honest quite a lot of childish things... But Dark doesn't need to know that.

"Okay that's fine babe." He smirks, keeping his eyes on the road.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o

Once Dark had dropped me off at my home I walk up to the front door of our large house and get my key out of my bag, unlocking the door and stepping in.

"Hey, I'm home!" I call out in the empty hall, locking the door behind me.

I walk through to the kitchen where I find Telma and Impa, my nursemaids that were hired by my father to look after me since he's never here. He's a member of the government of Hyrule so I very rarely see him. It bothers me but I don't mind too much because Telma and Impa are like close family to me.

"Zelda! Welcome home hun." Telma says, rushing forward to hug me as I enter.

I smile at her affection. "Thanks." I say, hugging her back. She releases me and grins, patting my head before heading back to do the cooking she had been doing previously.

Impa places down the letters she had been looking over as I approach and we envelop each other in a small hug as she also welcomes me back.

I plop myself down beside her as Telma speaks up, "So how was school, hun?" She asks, looking over her shoulder as she stirs the food.

"It was okay. I actually spoke to an old friend of mine for the first time in ages today."

"Oh, who's this then?" She inquires.

"Um, Link."

"Link?"

"Yeah." I smile.

"He's the kid that used to get you into trouble in infant school. I remember him." Impa says as she skims over a letter.

I laugh loudly. It's funny to think Impa still thinks him a bad influence to this day. Impa was the one who had to come in to see the head teacher on a few occasions because of us, such as the two we spoke about earlier.

Impa glances over at me with a slight surprised look at my outburst of laughter and I try to muffle the sound with my hand.

She smiles, "You were laughing then and you're laughing now. You haven't changed much have you Zelda?"

I take a deep breath to calm myself, waving my hand dismissively, "Well I like to think I'm a little more mature." I say.

"Key words in that sentence Zel: 'You like to think'" Telma chortles as she dishes out our meal.

I narrow my eyes playfully at her before folding my arms and leaning back in my chair, "Hey, I find that offensive." I state.

"Can't deny the truth hun." She laughs, bringing over two plates and setting them down in front of me and Impa. "Now eat up ladies. This is my own special recipe of cucco casserole."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

After dinner I just sat in my room on my queen sized bed and talked to a bunch of my friends on Facebook whilst doing some of my algebra homework.

Midna pops up to me and I read her message,

_Hey Zel, Sooo did you manage to find Link? XD_

I smile and roll my eyes. I don't really understand why she finds it so funny, but I suppose that's just Midna and her odd sense of humour. I lean forward and type back to her,

_Yeah, he was near to the back of the library now quit laughing at me ._

_Sorry, but it is funny :P How'd you end up losing him anyway?_

I frown slightly.

_Um, minor dispute?_

_Seriously? About what? o.o_

_He said he would do all the work alone if I wanted, and I suppose I got a little angry because I thought he was mocking me, as though I were incapable of working..._

_Woah woah woah, he offered to do ALL the work and you got angry!? You're mad. I would totally switch partners with you. I'd get an A for doing no work XD_

_No I'm sure Sheik is your number one partner. You know deep down you would have it no other way ;)_

_That's it. Where's my puke bucket? XP_

_Ha!_

_Oh yeah and Dark was looking for you, did he find you?_

_Yeah. And we're going to the fair this Saturday! :D_

_:o Is this like your romantic thing or can I come! ?_

_Hmm... I suppose you can come. And maybe a few other people. I don't think Dark will mind._

_WOOT! Awesome! I'll see ya tomorrow then. I have to go, Doctor Who is calling to me._

_Lol, okay see ya._

I bite the inside of my cheek as I sit cross-legged on my bed and glance over at my algebra paper. I don't really understand the last question on the sheet so I just stuff the work back into my school bag, ready to hand in tomorrow. I'm not a big fan of maths.

I fall back onto my bed with my arms outstretched and yawn before glancing at the clock on my nightstand: 20:01. Hm...

I roll onto my side and look through the windowed doors that lead to the balcony and just stare at the sky.

Today was pretty different to the usual day I suppose. And it's because of Link. I don't really know why Link has circled my mind for this day, because I never really considered speaking to him through all these ten long years of him keeping distant. I just didn't care all that much after the first year because I knew he wouldn't tell me the reason he decided to be so quiet, so I just stopped bothering to ask what was wrong.

We were both seven when he first started acting different, and I still remember the way he acted when I spoke to him. So quiet... And it was strange.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

_Ten years ago..._

I waved a final goodbye to nanny Impa as she left from the school before turning back to the teacher and following her into the building to where our classroom was with the rest of my noisy classmates.

Before we entered we placed our coats and bags on the pegs in the cloakroom. I placed my coat and Loftwing themed bag down on my own peg before running off into the classroom with Midna.

She turned to me once we'd entered, "Ha! I won! I beat you to the classroom Zelda!" She yells gleefully.

I clenched my fists and stomped my foot in annoyance, "Midna It wasn't a race! You're stupid!" I said heatedly.

She stuck her tongue out, "You're just jealous because I'm super fast." She grinned.

"Nut uh." I reply, folding my arms stubbornly.

"Okay everyone let's settle down." I heard the teacher say and we both turned to her, "The first ones to sit with arms crossed and legs crossed on the floor get to go to break time first!"

And at that everybody moved like a stampede of cattle to sit on the floor with their arms and legs crossed and backs as straight as the trunk of a tree- me and Midna included.

The teacher congratulated us at our speed and called out the register. And when Link's name was called, there was no answer. It wasn't a surprise because he hadn't been here for the whole past week. I'd hoped a little that he'd be in today because it was Monday, and hopefully he'd recovered from whatever was wrong with him. Guess the hope didn't work.

But later that day as I played with the building blocks on the floor with a few of my friends, Link arrived with a strange woman that I had never seen before. And he looked unhappy.

The teacher and the woman spoke for a long while in the corner of the room where the entrance was, and Link stood with them for the whole time. He looked lost.

I carried on playing. Building up the blocks to the highest possible point ever with the help of Ruto and Ilia and Sheik, then afterwards knocking them down and watching as all the pieces clattered against the floor, laughing at the fun we were having.

We repeated this a few times, before I glanced over and noticed Link sitting on the sofa with the teacher in the corner of the room. His legs were pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his head rested on his knees. He looked like he was shaking and that the teacher was trying to comfort him.

I tilted my head to the side questioningly and decided to approach them, leaving Ruto, Ilia and Sheik to continue playing.

"Hey Link!" I said, stopping in front of him and the teacher with my hands wrapped together behind my back and a beam on my face.

"Ah, Zelda." The teacher noted happily, "Maybe you can do us a favour. Link isn't feeling all that great at the moment so maybe you could play with him and cheer him up, hey?" She spoke gently before turning back to Link, "How does that sound, Link?"

The only way in response to this was for him to curl up even tighter, turning away from her slightly in the process.

I frowned.

The teacher opened her mouth to console him but a loud shout emanated from somewhere behind me and we both turned in the direction of the noise to see Midna yelling at Sheik for- of what I could see- destroying the castle she made in the small sand pit with one of the building blocks we were playing with. The teacher got up quickly, not before patting Link on the shoulder in empathy. As she walked by she said to me with a smile, "Try cheering him up, would you Zelda?"

I moved forward and plopped myself down beside him. He made no indication that he sensed my presence so I shuffled closer to him and attempted to pry his arm away from his legs, "Link, what's wrong?" I asked, furrowing my brows in concern.

He shrugged me off and moved away slightly, refusing to speak to me.

I sighed and moved closer again, "Come on, please tell me."

He stayed perfectly still, ignoring me.

I huffed and folded my arms, looking in the other direction in feigned annoyance, "Fine, if you don't tell me in three seconds then I won't be your friend anymore." I threatened frivolously.

I counted to three out loud, emphasising each number, yet he still remained silent.

"Come on Link." I whined, dragging out the vowels and latching onto his arm.

"...I..." I heard him mumble quietly, and on top of that, his voice was muffled by how his mouth was covered by his body.

"Hm?" I wondered, leaning down and tilting my head up at him in an attempt to see his face. It didn't help.

"I... I d-don't want to, talk to you. Please... go away." I just about made out what he said and I leaned back in the seat in indignation, folding my arms crossly.

"Fine, be that way."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

That wasn't the last I tried. I tried many times after that too. He would just never tell me what was wrong with him... But now, it's been ten years. Surely it wouldn't hurt him too much to tell me what was up back then by now. Maybe I should ask him about it tomorrow when I see him...

* * *

**Hey, I know this chapter may not have been the most exhilarating thing you've ever read, but you may have discovered plenty in this chapter. All relevant for the future. ;) **

**Okay so let me hear your thoughts in the reviews and thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Huge thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97, SxDsX, devenbat, Mock Turtle, Beachshowlover1(Yeah, you spelt it right ;)), sippurp123 and Guest(Yes I do like Doctor Who. :D Pretty typical of someone British though. XD). I love you guys! Ah, okay *calms***

**So this is not all that long, I know. But it was fun to write! Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Zelda's POV**

"Zelda!" Ruto approaches me in the hallway as I gather books from my locker. It's the start of the school day and I have my maths lesson first.

I close it and turn to see her energetic face, my arms wrapped around the books I'm holding. I smile at her. "What is it Ruto?"

"Well," She says, leaning casually with her back pressed to the lockers, arms folded over her chest, "I don't know if this is true, but I heard that yooooou!" She leans over and pokes my forehead with her index finger. I arch a brow at her antics. She continues, her finger remaining against my forehead defiantly, "Have been hanging out with Link!" She concludes with a smirk.

My shoulders slouch as I stare at her with a look of apathy, "Really? Is that all?"

Her face noticeably brightens as she retracts her finger, "What, so there's _more_?" She grins.

"Wha- no! All I meant was that it really isn't that interesting, you know? I was just working with him on our history assignment." I respond indignantly.

"ohhhh, no need to get so uptight Zel! You're acting a little defensive on this subject." Her grin widens to lengths I'd never thought possible with her teasing.

"I am not acting defensive about anything! You're making things up Ruto, there is nothing more. Really. I was just working with him." I scowl.

"I think someone has the hots for Liiiiink!" She sings gleefully, mocking me. I clench my fists in agitation, my scowl deepening.

"Actually Ruto, I don't 'have the hots' for him! I sat talking to him for an hour and that automatically must mean I love him? You're insane! You just want some good gossip! Who told you any of this anyway?"

"All right, lighten up Zel. I'm sorry. Sheesh." She says, waving a hand dismissively, "Midna told me. She said that you were looking for Link for some reason, okay?" She folds her arms stubbornly, looking away as she purses her lips.

I sigh, "Okay. I'm sorry too. Just don't start getting the wrong idea. You know I love Dark." I remind her.

"Yeah, sure thing Zel." She turns back to me with a smirk. And I can't help but feel like she didn't take anything I just said seriously.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

The rest of the day passed by just like any other day: hanging out with my friends and doing the work in the lessons. It's the end of the school day now, so I'm heading down to the library after telling Dark that I have to go finish the history work with Link, and that he could head home without me today. He agreed, albeit not enthusiastically...

I enter the library and head over to the place by the window where we were sitting yesterday, and as I round the corner I see he's already sitting there with his head down working.

"Hey Link." I say, smiling cheerfully as I approach and taking my seat beside him, plopping my bag down on the table and rummaging through to find my history work.

"Hi Zelda." I hear him respond happily as I pull out my work triumphantly and lay it on the table in front of me.

"So how much have you managed to do?" I ask, turning to face him.

"Um," He looks up to face me with a bright, friendly smile, "Not a lot actually, no worries. I'm just covering the topic on 'The Princess of Destiny'." He informs me.

"Ah, okay." I respond, smiling back at him. I swear his smile is contagious...

I continue, "So then, um..." I turn away, looking down at my work and scratching my neck nervously. I don't really think I should ask him straight out like this... But I want to. But... no I shouldn't. What if he reacts the same way he did all those years ago?

"What is it?" I hear him ask gently.

I shake my head a little, before looking back up and meeting his eyes with an anxious grin, "So, what's your favourite colour?" I laugh nervously. Maybe that was a little too random Zelda...

He gives me a sceptical look but a large smile soon replaces that, "You're so funny Zelda." He comments with a laugh.

"Haha... yeah." I bite my lip.

A warm smile spreads across his face, "If you must know, then I think my favourite colour would be green."

"Green?" I inquire.

"Yes. Because it reminds me of nature." He grins. "So what about you? What's your favourite?"

"Uh... Purple." I reply bluntly, looking off to the side.

"That's a nice colour." He smiles, "Now, what did you really want to ask me?"

I glance back to him uncertainly. Apparently he notices my nervous disposition because his eyebrows furrow lightly in concern. I look away again and sigh.

"Well..." I grimace slightly, "I was just wondering..."

"Yes?" He asks calmly.

I turn away a little, not wanting to face him, just in case. "You know all those years ago? When we were kids...? I remember that day you came into school and you were upset. I remember I tried to cheer you up and asked you what was wrong. But you never told me. You never told anybody. So... I was wondering... if you could," I lowered my head a little further, "You know. Tell me why, now?"

"..."

He doesn't make a noise. I slowly, reluctantly face him again to see him looking downcast, seemingly lost in thought.

I sigh and look away. I knew this might happen. Goddesses, I should stop being so nosy...

"...Why?" I hear him whisper, "Why do you want to know...?"

I face him again. He keeps his gaze down and I frown slightly, "I suppose because... Whatever happened, it stopped us from being friends."

His eyes slowly meet mine. Their sky blue gaze tinged with pain and despondency. And yet, a small smile graces over his lips as he looks at me. I weakly smile back.

He glances away and bites his lip uncertainly, his ears turned down gloomily.

I exhale in defeat, facing downcast, "Okay, it was a silly question. You don't have to answer it. I'm sorry..."

"...No, um..." He starts, and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

We meet each other's gaze and Link hesitates to speak, his mouth opens and closes, seemingly contemplating on what to say. In the end he looks away again, his mouth shut firmly as though gritting his teeth as he frowns.

"I... I just remembered I have to be somewhere..." He murmurs before rising to his feet. I look up at him in surprise as he puts his work back into his bag before walking away.

I spin around as he walks by me, "Link, wait! Please don't leave. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I blurt out quickly.

He hesitates in his steps for a moment, but then he continues on.

I groan and get to my own feet, stuffing my work into my bag and quickly following after him.

As I round the corner of the bookshelf I collide with something and fall down, landing on the floor with an 'oof', my bag slipping from my shoulder.

I wince and glance up in surprise to see a strange looking Twili boy that I'd never seen before sitting opposite me.

"Oh." I breathe, picking my bag up and scrambling to my feet, offering him my hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I was in a hurry." I tell him briefly, glancing up to see Link has left the library already.

He doesn't take my hand and gets to his own feet, dusting off his trousers, "Whatever. Don't get in my way next time." He says coldly. I furrow my brows quizzically, a little offended but he merely budges past my shoulder, making me stumble slightly, before he continues to walk away. I scowl at him before turning my attention back to going after Link. I don't have time to deal with jerks like that right now.

I exit the library and semi-walk, semi-run through the hallway, checking down various other adjoining hallways as I pass by and calling out Link's name. He's not anywhere. I frown.

I come to the entrance of Hyrule High and pass through the large doors leading outside and pause at the top of the small set of stairs, beneath the shelter of the entrance as I realise it's pouring with rain.

"Oh great Din..." I mutter under my breath. I don't have a coat and all I'm wearing is a school blouse and a skirt. Just great. And to make matters worse, I still can't see Link anywhere.

I sigh in defeat, my shoulders slumping. I suppose I'll just have to apologise tomorrow...

I tread down the steps and into the rain, clutching the strap of my bag tighter as the cold rain soaks my clothes and wind bites at my skin. I'll have to take the bus home since Dark isn't here. And that means standing in the rain. Oh the joy...

I eventually arrive at the bus stop, just a short while away from the school gates. A simple sign on the fairly narrow pathway with large bushes situated behind the tall school fence, just behind me. It's too bad the wind is blowing straight at me rather than behind, in result sending all the rain onto me. Just my luck. Damn wind.

I sigh, standing as close to the fence as possible as I shiver from the cold. I stare straight ahead, watching cars go by left and right, their windshield wipers wiping away the rain that splatters against their windows. I shouldn't have bothered asking him. I had a feeling he'd react this way, but I also thought, hoped that maybe he wouldn't mind too much... Guess I shouldn't hope so much. Why do I care anyway? I mean, Link is nice but, it's not like we're great pals. I guess I'm just curious. After all, whatever happened to him back then, it seems to have changed him. Made him so reserved...

I jump in surprise as I feel something warm being placed over my head and turn with wide eyes to see Link stood beside me, looking down away from me, the rain soaking his clothes and dripping through his hair and his ears turned down in sadness again as he leans against the fence.

I glance up at the coat he had placed on my head and let a faint smile grace my lips at his thoughtful gesture. Though I'm not certain as to whether I should feel grateful or bad because now he doesn't have anything to cover himself with.

I bite my lip and pull his coat closer around me before looking back at him uncertainly, "Aren't you cold?" I ask gently.

"...I'm fine." He replies quietly.

I tilt my head to the side as I look at him in concern, "Link... I'm really sorry about," I cast my gaze down, "Asking you to remember something you clearly didn't want to..."

"You have no reason to be sorry Zelda." He says gently, "I just... I guess I just found it hard to answer you because... Like you said: I haven't really told anybody before..." He sighs, "I'm the one that should be sorry. Not you."

"What reason do you have for being sorry?" I ask him, looking up at him sceptically from beneath his coat.

He turns to look at me despondently, "Because... I walked away from you, instead of answering your question. And I'm sorry for that..."

I smile at him, "You don't need to be sorry. It's okay, I understand why you did."

He smiles weakly in return.

I continue, "And, you don't have to tell me. Let's just forget I ever asked, okay?"

"Um." He bites his lip and looks away, "No... I'll tell you. I owe you that much at least."

"Really? Why do you owe me?" I question quizzically.

He smiles warmly at me, "Because you were the one person that seemed to care for a while back then. Nobody asked as much as you did. And now that you're asking me again I think I owe you an answer."

I look away, feeling guilt eat at my insides because even I eventually stopped asking. Stopped caring... I feel like I betrayed him...

I push my thoughts aside and face him with a small smile, "Okay, you can tell me if that's what you want. But don't say you owe it to me, because you don't." I tell him pointedly.

His smile widens, "Okay, but I'd rather tell you somewhere a little more dry."

"Oh!" I exclaim, "Link you must be freezing!" I forgot that he'd been standing soaking wet without anything to keep him warm all this time. I go to remove the coat from around me so that I can hand it back to him but he places a hand on my arm to stop me.

"Zelda it's okay," He laughs, "I really don't mind."

"But you'll catch a cold!" I pout.

"It's okay. I'm not that cold anyway." He says reassuringly.

"I beg to differ, your hand is like ice!" I comment, and he quickly retracts his hand with a grin. I continue, "Also your cheeks, the tip of your nose and the tip of your ears have all turned pink." I say, trying to refrain from smiling.

He rolls his eyes jocularly, "You worrywart." He comments with a laugh.

"Well someone's gotta care for your well-being if you won't." I retort, sticking my tongue out playfully.

He laughs, "Do you want to head back to the library?"

"Will they even let us in? Especially with the state of you." I remark.

He grins, "I don't think they'd mind all too much."

A smile stretches across my face, "Then yeah, let's go."

* * *

**So what did you think? Leave a review and let me know. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter is up! I'm sorry it took so long, I was deciding how to write it. I was debating whether to have this chapter in Link's POV, but I decided he'd just tell the story to Zelda through her POV. Also I am very busy with work and yes over the Christmas holidays... Sad right? Er, little sad story ahead, but not to the point you'll be sobbing and drowning in tears. At least I doubt it.**

**Thank you to Guest, BlueFrenchHorn97, SupernalGodzilla, david davidson, LauParisi, Guest (If there's a "but" you can tell me I don't mind. So long as it's a reasonable "but" :)), Mock Turtle (It's a long one I suppose, better get the extra large bag of popcorn ;)), BeatlesMania97, ShadowNinja1011 and finally Franne! Much appreciated guys! I love you all! :D**

* * *

**Zelda's POV**

We enter the library and head over to our usual place of late. But when we get there I see that boy I bumped into earlier sitting in the place we usually sit. He's alone and appears to be on his phone, a book lying open in front of him. I shrug over at Link and take a place at the opposite end of the table from the Twili boy and Link sits beside me, despite still being soaked in rain.

I bite my lip and remove his coat from my shoulders, almost forgetting it's there, and hand it back to him feeling a little guilty, "Thank you." I smile at him. He smiles back and takes the coat, "It's okay." He says reassuringly.

I tilt my head to the side slightly, looking up at him, "So..." I say, prolonging the vowel. He laughs.

"Okay. How do I start? Um..." He mutters to himself, glancing down at the desk. I wait patiently.

He looks over at me, albeit a little uncertainly, "I... Ten years ago I was walking home from school alone. It was late, about six. I had to wait behind three hours after school had finished because my, mother never showed up. I was okay waiting for the first hour because my mom was a teacher in a high school so she'd sometimes had to stay behind a little while before she could come and get me. But that usually took up to an hour. When the second hour passed I started to get worried, but I just tried to think positive and decide maybe she had an important meeting or she was busy in some way but she would be here soon.

"When the third hour passed I thought there was something wrong so I decided to sneak out of the school and go home alone. I had to sneak out because I knew they wouldn't let me leave alone. Once I was out I walked as quick as I could towards home. It was winter so it got dark early and I'd never walked home on my own before so honestly, it was a little scary. It took me half an hour before I eventually got there and I ran up the steps to the front door, knocking it loudly."

He pauses and gazes off in front of him with a solemn look, "The door creaked and that's when I noticed it was already open. I knew my mom wouldn't do that, she always has the door locked whether she's in or out. So I stepped in cautiously and quietly called out for her. There was no answer. The place was silent other than the sound of the old grandfather clock we had in our hallway, quietly creating that repetitive tick tock noise. I stepped forward slowly, trying to listen for any other sounds but found none. I reached the door to the kitchen and the grandfather clock now stood beside me, against the wall and ticking more loudly.

"I pushed open the door slightly and peeked around the corner..." he looks down, his hands resting on the table, "She was there... She was, lying on the ground, facing away. I pushed open the door and rushed to her side in panic, not really sure what was going on. And there was so much blood surrounding her... I didn't really know it was blood in the first instant of seeing it. Let alone _her _blood. Probably because I couldn't believe it...

"I knelt down next to her and turned her to face me... And she..." He places his hands on his head, his elbows resting on the table. I feel a lump forming in my throat and remain silent. He sighs a quiet shuddering sigh before continuing, "She was so pale and lifeless, but what, terrified, me the most... her eyes were wide open, wide and dull and, dead, and I can never forget that image of her. No matter how hard I try. Whenever I think of her I can see it so clearly, every detail... I just can't forget it!"

I frown, biting my lip, unsure of what to say.

"...I shook her and called out to her but it was hopeless... She was gone. And I just didn't know what to do so I just hugged her, and cried... I lay with her. My head resting against the crook of her neck. And I stayed like that for a while. Until the sound of footsteps added to the sound of the clock.

"That's when I froze in fear. I hadn't called anyone, and no one else lived here. I guessed it meant the one that, killed my mother hadn't left... And I was right. The footsteps stopped from behind us. I didn't move. I stayed close to my mother, not wanting to see who was there... I kind of hoped he would end my life as well...

"He spoke to me, he asked me to come with him, that he can take me somewhere safe, that he understood the pain I was feeling, that it will all be okay. And for a moment I guessed I was wrong about him being the killer. I never thought it could be okay, but at that moment I wanted to believe things would be okay. So I turned to face him. He was tall and dark, his skin the colour of dark ash, his eyes were a solid gold, and his hair a flaming red. He held his hand out to me and smiled, but it wasn't friendly... It was intimidating. And I no longer believed him.

"I told him no. I told him I wanted to stay with my mother. And I asked him to leave.

"His demeanour changed then, he spoke harsh and cold, demanding I went with him. He grabbed me and pulled me away from my mother. I pulled against him, yelling at him to let me go but it was useless... He spoke more, but I didn't understand what he was talking about back then. Something of legends... What I did get from his ramble is that he was my mother's murderer. He hit me and threw me against the wall, hoping to knock me unconscious but I... eventually manage to get away from him, running out the front door and down the street. I didn't know where I was going but I ran until I couldn't run any more."

"How did you get away?" I ask curiously, but gently as though worried I'm saying the wrong things. Worried it would hurt him.

He removes his hands from his head and glances at me from the corner of his eyes. And I notice, through the rain that soaked him, his tear-stained cheeks. I look at him worriedly and he looks away.

"...It doesn't really matter how I got away. I guess I just got lucky..." he mumbles something under his breath after that but I don't quite hear it.

"What was that?" I ask him softly, tilting my head to the side questioningly.

"Nothing." He replies, keeping his gaze fixated on the table.

He's hiding something more than this alone, I just know it. But I won't pester him. I never even knew his mother was dead... I used to see her sometimes, after school when we were kids. Not very often but I saw her on few occasions. It's weird to think she no longer exists and hasn't for ten long years...

I frown sadly, "Okay. So where did you go after?"

"Um... I walked to the police station, covered in my mother's and some of my own blood. And it took me a while to get there, especially considering I was exhausted, but I got there eventually. I told them what happened and they dispatched a team of police officers to investigate whilst others interrogated me and comforted me. I was now an orphan so they were also trying to find me a new place to live-"

"What happened to your father?" I ask, surprised by the fact that he's an orphan. I never knew that either...

He glances at me again with uncertainty. Maybe asking that was a little rude... I cringe at my stupidity, "I'm sorry, that wasn't very polite..."

"No, it's okay Zelda." He puts on a small smile in reassurance, but it doesn't last long, "Um... My father died when I was four... He was a soldier." He says dismally.

"Oh. I'm sorry..." Is all I say. Wow I'm so pathetic...

"It's okay." He repeats calmly.

"Okay. I'll let you finish now, if you like..." I say, considering I did interrupt him.

"Well... There isn't that much else to say. I didn't have any other relatives that I knew of. I think they all live somewhere really far away, I don't know. But because I had no one else it was decided I'd live in a local orphanage. My mother was taken to a morgue until her funeral which I attended along with the majority of the high school staff and some students from the school she worked at, along with some other friends of hers... Our house was marked off as a crime scene and forensics investigated the house, searching for fingerprints of the culprit... It was on the news. I saw my mother hidden beneath a sheet, being taken away on the news whilst I sat in the corner of my bed in the orphanage. I made them change the channel...

"And they never did find the man that killed my mother... They eventually gave up on the case because he never came up again. He never killed anyone else apparently... So um, that's it... My mother died and I was left to grow up in an orphanage. I was alone. And... that's it."

Yeah, I don't reckon "that's it" Link... But I wouldn't say that out loud right now. His reason for being so quiet back when I tried to speak to him makes sense now. And now I've never felt so guilty about giving up on him...

"...I'm glad you told me, Link." I tell him sincerely, "It means a lot. And... I'm really sorry I didn't support you enough back then... I was a silly kid. You've been through so much and I'm so sorry I-"

"Zelda?" He cuts in, looking at me in slight amusement.

I pause, "Yes?" I ask.

"You have no reason to be sorry. If anything I should be thanking you. I've never told anybody this before- And the police officers don't count." He adds quickly, making me smile. "But honestly, I'm really grateful I told you. So please don't feel like you owe me an apology."

I bite my lip uncertainly, "Okay, but I want to thank you too. For telling me." I smile.

And he smiles back.

* * *

**I suppose that was kinda short, and maybe not all that amazingly spectacular. But the next chapter will be lots of fun! They'rrrre heading to the fair! Yay! See you then guys!**


End file.
